yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Promenade MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platforms=Stacked Side | depth=43m | levels=5 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=17 April 2010 (Circle Line) 22 December 2013 (Downtown Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=1 | former=Millenia }}Promenade MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit station in Singapore, located along Temasek Avenue, near the Millenia Walk shopping mall. It is the fourth station along the counter-clockwise-bound Circle Line track. The station was opened on 17 April 2010 along with the rest of Stage 1 & 2 of the Circle Line. On 14 January 2012, Circle Line Extension was opened and this station became an interchange for the extension. On 22 December 2013, this station became an interchange with the Downtown Line. The Circle Line forks into two branches at this station – one branch towards the part of the Downtown Core southwest of the River towards Marina Bay via Bayfront with an expected extension towards HarbourFront to complete the circle and the other towards stations in the part of the Downtown Core northeast of the river (Dhoby Ghaut, Bras Basah and Esplanade). This station was primarily used for the filming of Skyfall, with the train being hit by fallen tunnel debris at the unused tracks since January 2013, and was demolished in July 2013 for the construction of Downtown Line paid connection. Art in Transit The Circle Line part of the station features giant drips of disco balls suspended from the ceiling. This artwork is by :phunk and is titled "Dreams in a Social Cosmic Odyssey". The Downtown Line platforms of the station features an artwork that depicts the grounds of tiers of Singapore's history, culture, growth and development. It is "Earthcake" by Ana Prvacki. Station layout Platforms With the construction of the Downtown Line platforms below the Circle Line platforms, this station becomes the deepest station in the entire Mass Rapid Transit network currently. Its deepest platform is located at basement 7 with the Downtown Line side platform with trains bound for Bugis with a depth of 43 meters below ground. Promenade station has four platforms utilized by both rail lines for trains travelling in either direction, arranged in a four side platforms spanning four separate underground floors, with the Circle Line occupying the upper two and the Downtown Line occupying the lower two. A cross-platform interchange was not possible at this station as the Circle Line makes a very sharp right turn towards Esplanade, interfering with the Downtown Line which heads straight towards Bayfront. Tightening the curve radius to allow the Circle Line to occupy the two currently unused platforms might not have been possible. As a result, the station was opened with an unused tunnel at Basements 2 and 4, where another platform would have been located, and the current Circle Line platforms operated as side platforms with large concourse areas. The Downtown Line side platforms were eventually built underneath the existing Circle Line station in a stacked formation (Basement 6 and 7), with its two tracks located directly underneath the unused platform at Basement 4. A part of the previously-unused Basement 4 unused platform was used to construct the DTL transfer concourse, where escalators and lifts connect it to the lower DTL platform levels. There are no direct lifts or escalators to the station concourse; passengers commuting to and from the DTL platform(s) must change escalators or lifts at B4. The thought process behind such constructions are unknown. Its service floors are located at Basement 3 and Basement 5 and are not accessible to the public. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits. Concourse The main concourse at Basement 1 feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of carrying bulky items such as those from the IT Show and COMEX. General Ticketing Machines allows commuters to top-up travel cards where those who are exiting Promenade must take out $5 (for students) and $10 (for adults), or use e-payments (NETS, Credit and Debit Card) to top up travel card. While the fact is that, the station offices function as Passenger Service Centres, and are located at Basement 1 for CCL and Basement 4 for DTL, the top-up service is not available at the station office. With the DTL platforms built underneath the CCL station, an additional concourse at Basement 4 links the CCL station with the DTL station. The DTL concourse occupied part of a disused platform opposite of CCL Platform A. There are no direct lifts or escalators to the DTL concourse; passengers commuting from the CCL concourse at B1 change escalators or lifts at B4. Exits *A: Conrad Centennial SG, F1 Pit Building, Helix Bridge, Mandarin Oriental, Marina Promenade, Marina Square, Millenia Tower, Millenia Walk, Pan Pacific Hotel, Raffles Boulevard, Ritz Carlton Millenia Singapore, Singapore Flyer, The Float @ Marina Bay *B: Centennial Tower, Conrad Centennial Singapore, Millenia Tower, Millenia Walk *C: Suntec City Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Railway stations opened in 2010 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations